bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Zone
White Bomber (Shiro bon) In Yellow Zone (Bomber Castle Area) See Down To See Pieces More... Yellow Zone Pieces Yellow Piece-01: ‚¦‚ç‚ñ‚ÅƒhƒJƒ“ Location: ƒEƒFƒXƒ^ƒ“ƒGƒŠƒA (Western Area) Directions: Clear attraction ‚¦‚ç‚ñ‚ÅƒhƒJƒ“ (Erande Dokan). Yellow Piece-02:ƒ_ƒbƒVƒ…ƒWƒƒƒ“ƒv Location: ƒJƒWƒmƒnƒEƒX•t‹ß (Casino House Area) Directions: The piece machine next to the casino. To get there, take the monorail to yellow zone, and you'll appear near the Kart Center. Follow the path, until you get to the ramp. Dash on to the ramp, to be launched into the enclosed area with the piece machine. Yellow Piece-03: ‚¨é‚Ì‰B‚µ•”‰® Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo(Bomber Castle) Directions: Walk towards the area at the back with the stairs, to see a person appear from behind the wall. Go up to that wall, press circle, to enter the secret room behind the wall. In there is a piece machine. Yellow Piece-04:ƒgƒ‰ƒ“ƒ|ƒŠƒ“ Location: ƒEƒFƒXƒ^ƒ“ƒGƒŠƒA (Western Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒgƒ‰ƒ“ƒ|ƒŠƒ“ (Trampoline). Yellow Piece-05: ƒzƒbƒsƒ“ƒO Location: ƒƒŠ[ƒS[ƒ‰ƒ“ƒh•t‹ß (Merry Go Round Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒzƒbƒsƒ“ƒO (Hopping). Yellow Piece-06:ƒƒeƒIƒXƒg[ƒ€ Location: ƒz[ƒ“ƒeƒbƒhƒnƒEƒX•t‹ß (Haunted House Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒƒeƒIƒXƒg[ƒ€ (Meteor Storm). Yellow Piece-07: ƒ‰ƒWƒRƒ“ Location: ƒŠƒyƒAƒZƒ“ƒ^[•t‹ß (Repair Center Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒ‰ƒWƒRƒ“ (Radicon). Yellow Piece-08: ƒpƒ“ƒ`ƒ“ƒOƒ}ƒV[ƒ“ Location: ƒƒŠ[ƒS[ƒ‰ƒ“ƒh•t‹ß (Merry Go Round Area) Directions: Clear attraction outside ƒpƒ“ƒ`ƒ“ƒOƒ}ƒV[ƒ“ (Punching Machine). Yellow Piece-09: ƒpƒ^[ƒSƒ‹ƒt Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒLƒƒƒbƒXƒ‹Žü•Ó (Bomber Castle Outskirts) Directions: Clear attraction ƒpƒ^[ƒnƒEƒX (Putter House) Yellow Piece-10: Žv‚¢o‚ÌŽÊ^ Location: ƒz[ƒ“ƒeƒbƒhƒnƒEƒX•t‹ß (Haunted House Area) Directions: Take a photo from the camera guy in Red zone, Blue zone, Green zone, and White zone. Then come back to take a photo with him in Yellow zone, and get a piece as well. Yellow Piece-11: Šâ‚©‚°‚Éƒs[ƒXƒ}ƒV[ƒ“ Location: •l•Ó•t‹ß (Beach Area) Directions: At the far end, on the right hand side of the beach, there is a gap between the fence on the beach and the water. Go through the gap walk to the end behind a large rock to find a piece machine. Yellow Piece-12: ‚ ‚¿‚±‚¿ƒsƒGƒ Location: ƒƒŠ[ƒS[ƒ‰ƒ“ƒh•t‹ß (Merry Go Round Area) Directions: Clear attraction ‚ ‚¿‚±‚¿ƒsƒGƒ (Achi Kochi Pierrot). Yellow Piece-13: ƒgƒƒbƒRƒAƒhƒxƒ“ƒ`ƒƒ[ Location: ƒEƒFƒXƒ^ƒ“ƒGƒŠƒA (Western Area) Directions: Clear truck adventure. To clear it, chose the right path the first intersection, then right again at the second and finally left at the third. Yellow Piece-14: ‚Ç‚«‚Ç‚«ƒnƒCƒEƒFƒC Location: ƒŠƒyƒAƒZƒ“ƒ^[•t‹ß (Repair Center Area) Directions: Clear attraction ‚Ç‚«‚Ç‚«ƒnƒCƒEƒFƒC (Doki Doki Highway). Yellow Piece-15: ƒXƒJƒCƒLƒƒƒbƒXƒ‹ Location: ƒJ[ƒgƒZƒ“ƒ^[ (Kart Center) Directions: Place first in the course ƒXƒJƒCƒLƒƒƒbƒXƒ‹ (Sky Castle). Yellow Piece-16: ‘Œ‚‚¿ƒKƒ“ƒ}ƒ“ Location: ƒEƒFƒXƒ^ƒ“ƒGƒŠƒA (Western Area) Directions: Beat ƒ_[ƒNƒh[ƒ‹ at his shooting game. Yellow Piece-17: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒnƒEƒX Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒnƒEƒX (Bomber House) Directions: Kill all the enemies. Yellow Piece-18: ƒx[ƒXƒ{[ƒ‹ Location: ƒJƒWƒmƒnƒEƒX (Casino House) Directions: Get the piece from the ƒx[ƒXƒ{[ƒ‹ (Baseball) game. Yellow Piece-19: ƒt[ƒhƒNƒCƒY Location: ƒŒƒXƒgƒ‰ƒ“ (Restaurant) Directions: Answer 5 questions correctly in a row to finish the quiz. Yellow Piece-20: —Ž‚Æ‚µŒŠ‚Ìæ‚É Location: ƒEƒFƒXƒ^ƒ“ƒGƒŠƒA (Western Area) Directions: In the western area, next to the shop, on the left side, is a hole in the ground covered by leaves. Fall in, and get the piece from the piece machine in front of you. Yellow Piece-21: •Ï‘•ƒRƒ“ƒeƒXƒg Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒLƒƒƒbƒXƒ‹ (Bomber Castle) Directions: In the castle, on the left when you enter, there is a masquerade contest to see who looks most like a clown. To win, wear a red nose and a party hat. Yellow Piece-22: ƒXƒ^ƒbƒt‚¾‚¯‚Ì‚Ð‚Ý‚Â Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒLƒƒƒbƒXƒ‹ (Bomber Castle) Directions: Talk to one of the staff at the entrance/exit of bomber castle. He will give you a staff badge. Wear it, and go to the second floor. Here, go up to the staff room door, press circle. When told to enter a password, enter ƒqƒ~ ƒc and go inside. Get the piece from the piece machine in the middle. Yellow Piece-23: ‚¨Žè‹Ê‚É’§íI Direction: •l•Ó•t‹ß (Beach Area) Location: Play ‚¨Žè‹Ê‚É’§íI (Otedama ni Chousen), and score enough points to pass. Yellow Piece-24: ‰ö“‚ð‚Â‚©‚Ü‚¦‚ëI Location: ƒCƒGƒ[ƒ(Yellow Zone) Directions: At the information center, there is a fat guy standing there. He is telling you to find ‰ö“ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[. The first time he is in the haunted house area, standing there. The second time he is in the western area, behind a cart. The third time, he is in Bomber castle, on the veranda outside. Approach him from behind very slowly, and pres you are close enough press circle for him to give up and you get the piece. Yellow Piece-25: ƒz[ƒ“ƒeƒbƒhƒnƒEƒX Location: ƒz[ƒ“ƒeƒbƒhƒnƒEƒX (Haunted House) Directions: Clear haunted house. Area 1.(Western Area) 2.(Casino House Area) 3.(Toilet Area) 4.(Beach) 5.(Bomber Castel) 6.(Repair Center Area) 7.(Merry Go Round Area) 8.(Putter House Area) [[Category:Locations] Category:Bomberman Land 3